Hidden Truths, Open Lies
by Nakamori Yorune
Summary: Hinamori Momo, reporting. Several lower ranked members have reported sensing a strange reiatsu in the human world, in an area where Hollows have been much more active, and larger, lately. Rated T for language, violence, some romance. Pairings: Don't know


**Hidden Truths, Open Lies**

**-----**

"Hinamori Momo, reporting." The young vice-captain kneeled before her division's (possibly) permanent replacement for Aizen. There was still a note of sadness within her voice as she thought about how he was now against them, and wondering why he did turn against them. "Several lower ranked members have reported sensing a strange reiatsu in the human world, in an area where Hollows have been much more active, and larger, lately."

The sixteen year old, orange haired Shinigami turned around from his desk and the multitude of paperwork he had. "It can't be too much of a problem. Probalby just somebody with an abnormally large reiatsu but doesn't know it. Though, I will file a report with Yamamoto-soutaichou... It may be something worth investigating."

"Hai, Kurosaki-taichou." She stood back up and hurried out of the room, onto other vice captain business.

Kurosaki Ichigo turned back around in his chair and sighed. "We might have another person like me on our hands... Hn, why'd I have to take this as my summer job, I don't even get paid!" _Well... I do in their money, but that doesn't help in my world!_

-----

"Hoshigi Junior High, 560 students, sixteen teachers, one principal, two vice principals...Gawd, this place is huge for a small town like this. I've heard it's even larger than Karakura Junior High!" An over-excited, black-haired, blue-eyed girl turned from looking at the front of thier new school. Their, refering to her and her friend, who was currently spacing out and looking off into the distance.

"Chigiri! Stop being a space cadet and come back down to earth!" The girl waved her hand in front of her friend's face, snapping a few times. After a few blinks, Chigiri seemed to snap back to reality.

Grabbing her friends wrist with lightning-fast percision, Chigiri slowly turned her face towards her friend's. "Sorry, Belleza. Thought I saw something."

"S-stop giving me those freaky eyes!" Belleza said, backstepping a bit.

"Sorry, again."

-----

"You must remember that in a binomial quadratic equasion, for example, x squared minus 16, the two singular numbers of the answer are opposite intergers..." Their teacher carried on. A few days had passed since thier first day of school, and things were getting boring already. The same schedule every single day. First was Algebra, followed by Heath, Physical Education, Science, Lunch, English, Language Arts, History.

Yes, three days and the majority of the class was already getting bored. "Yes, Rukutsu-san?"

"I believe the answer to number sixteen is, '(x - 12)(x + 3)'." Chigiri answered, always knowing everything, though from experience, Belleza and several of Belleza's close friends knew that she never really listened. It seemed to just... Soak into her head. What was that word they'd learned yesterday in science? Osmosis. Learning by osmosis.

That was when the windows were suddenly swept out, the glass flying everywhere. Most students hid underneath their desks to protect themselves from the flying shards. Only one person was still standing, a look of complete fear in her jet black eyes.

-----

I had just answered a math question easily when the windows blew in, pushed by some unknown force, that is, unknown to aparently everybody but me. The sharp shards found their way into my skin, but I still stood up, staring at the monster outside the window. How could everybody else not see it? _I'm dreaming... I will wake up. Nothing'll happen._ Letting out a roar, the monster reached in one of its large black hands and grabbed me.

Truly, I felt like I was in the movie King Kong. My silver-ish blonde hair blowing around my face in the wind, being held by a giant beast. It would've been romantic if the stupid thing wasn't squeezing me so hard I felt like my eyes would explode out of my head, or I would suffocate. _Let... Go... You... Giant... Ugly... Bastard!_ It was then there was a flash of a sword in the morning light.

Soon as I knew it, the arm and hand that had been holding me were disintegrating and the monster was screaming in pain. I saw that the person holding the sword had orange hair that seemed to glow in the sun. _Pft... Almost as strange a color as mine.._ Believe it or not, I wasn't worring about falling, say, fifty feet from up in the air. I don't know why.

Screams of the people in my class flickered like a small flame in my hearing. Soon after I was caught, by a different person in black robes like the first. White hair, blue-green, almost teal, eyes. Before I could take in who it was any more, I heard him whispering some sort of incantation or something of the sort.

_"Kidou Nijuuroku: Ne no Kahen._ (Kidou Twenty-Six: Petals of Sleep)"

Before I knew it, there were what seemed to be sakura petals clouding my vision, and soon I was asleep.

-----

Hm... I think I'm going to cut it off there for now. Though the next chapter may even be up later today (March 24th), cause I already have quite a bit of this story planned out. I would take my time introducing myself, since I'm a new writer, though I'd prefer you just look at my profile. And, since I didn't put this at the start of the story...

**Disclaimer: **Characters of the Bleach anime or manga do not belong to me, they belong to Kubo Taito and all companies that own his work. The title belongs to one of my friends, who wrote a poem titled that which inspired me to write this story. Though... I don't know if the title fits it at all... yet... Or, maybe I do and am just not telling you...

**Claimer:** Any character you do not recognize, any place that seems unfamiliar, Kidou spells that you haven't heard in the series, are most likely parts of my own imagination.

I know my grammar and spelling aren't perfect, so, anything you pick up that's strange, please point it out in your review. I'd also like to ask for constructive critisism. Any advice always helps improve my writing.

**Edit:** Wow... I didn't realize how short this was until I uploaded it. I'll have to make the next chapter long...


End file.
